That Song In My Head
by Sweet Toxicity
Summary: A back yard party is the perfect place to find someone special. ShawnMicheals/OC


_**Chapter 1; That song in my head -Oneshot-**_

**_I walked into Mark's backyard. Mark Calloway, me and him had been friends for years. I watched him go through two divorces and I'm currently helping him get over his break up with the blond slut. Oh I did not like her. Blond, skinny as hell with big doe like eyes._**

**_Mark and I had met after highschool,I was 16 and he was 25 we were best friends as soon as we met. We became closer as I finished highschool, I would travel on the road with him sometimes but not often enough. We would mostly get together when he got back home, we'd always get together for drinks at the local bar._**

**_As I stepped into his yard I was imediately attacked by a large, well muscled person. _**

**_"Alie!" I barely heard before I was swept up into a long crushing hug._**

**_I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Mark."_**

**_He set me down after squeezing the breath out of me. I looked up at Mark, shielding my eyes from the bright flood lights he had lighting up his yard. "Darlin', what did you do to your gorgeous blond hair." He asked, picking up the now long black locks._**

**_"I needed a change... Why did you cut you're gorgeous long hair?" I asked sarcastically, standing up on the tips of my toes trying to reach his crew cut short hair._**

**_"Because I wanted to." _**

**_Mark grabbed my arm and led me farther into the yard. "I'm really glad you came up with this idea Darlin'. I needed this."_**

**_I had told Mark that he needed to relax with some friends, listen to some music, drink some beer. And that's why we were here. 20ish people were sitting around his yard, on the porch, on a couple trucks that were parked in the yard. They were all sipping beer and chatting together._**

**_I looked around and saw a man I had never met sitting in the bed of a truck. I knew who he was: Shawn Micheals. The one and only 'Heartbreak Kid'. He was swaying to the country song that was playing and singing, though I couldn't quite hear his soft southern voice._**

**_"Alie..."_**

**_"Alie..."_**

**_I tore my eyes away from the face of the handsome man. "Yeah, sorry."_**

**_"Something bothering you Baby girl?" He asked_**

**_"Naw, I'm alright."_**

**_Mark smirked. "He's single just to let you know."_**

**_I lowered my eyes and blushed a little. "What are you talking about Mark?" I said with forced Nonchalance._**

**_He chuckled and walked away._**

**_I followed him "Mark?"_**

**_He strode over to Shawn and sat down next to him. I walked up slowly and smiled shyly when Shawn grinned at me. _**

**_"Mark you going to introduce us?" He said in his southern drawl._**

**_Mark chuckled. "Alie this is Shawn Micheals, Shawn this is Alie Turner."_**

**_Shawn took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "A pleasure."_**

**_I blushed lightly and shot a quick glare at Mark. "Nice to meet you."_**

**_Mark stood up quickly. "I need to go talk to someone." He strode away before I could say a word._**

**_Shawn chuckled and motioned for me to sit. "Tell me about yourself Alie."_**

**_I smiled. "Well there's not much to say. I'm 36, I work as a bartender at an old bar here." I laughed shyly, unsure how to continue._**

**_"No boyfriend, fiance, husband, kids?" He pryed._**

**_"No... What about you?"_**

**_He grinned. "No kids, no wife, no girlfriend, I work as a professional wrestler."_**

**_I smiled. "I know that much, I usually watch you on t.v" I blushed._**

**_We sat there in silence for a few minutes, sipping our beers._**

**_'Drive me home' by Shane Yellowbird came on the radio that was sitting next to Shawn. His low southern voice drawled on with the song. I leaned back in the bed of the truck, listening to his voice._**

**_The song ended and Shawn smiled at me._**

**_"Well, I'm sorry you have to listen to me sing." He blushed slightly, which was very odd for me to see. A tough man like Shawn getting embaressed over his singing._**

**_"Actually you're quite good. Don't mind me for being a little forward but, could I have your autograph since I'm a big fan of your wrestling and now of your singing." It was my turn to blush, I didn't know what I was thinking._**

**_"You're my biggest fan?" He grinned. "Sure." He reached over and grabbed my wrist gently in his hand. Electricity shot up my arm, I almost jerked away._**

**_He flipped it palm up and wrote his name in neat little letters, then much to my surprise his phone number._**

**_"There." He said, flipping my hand over and brushing his lips against my knuckles again._**

**_"Give me a call sometime Darlin'."_**

**_I nodded, and pulled my hand away from him. I glanced across the yard, watching the people in the yard talking and getting along. Mark caught my eye and grinned broadly, I chuckled silently to myself._**

**_"What's so funny?" Shawn asked, slipping his arm around my shoulders._**

**_I leant against him, I didn't know why but I was really confortable with this man. I was starting to like him, I was really attracted to him in every way possible. He was making me shiver with one touch, his voice alone made me blush, his personality just made me want to see more._**

**_"Nothing at all."_**

**_We sat together for a while, chatting about everything possible. Before I knew it people were starting to leave, it was 2:30 in the morning._**

**_I sighed and sat up. "Well Shawn, I think I should go home. It's getting late and I have to work tonight." I called Mark over and said goodbye and Shawn walked me back to my car._**

**_"Alie, I was really surprised to meet you here. I didn't think I would ever have feelings for someone this quickly." He looked down at me, his arms loosely wrapped around my waist._**

**_"I was too. I really like you Shawn, I'm surprised."_**

**_"Would it be too forward to ask if I could kiss you?" He asked, seeming to blush slightly in the dim light._**

**_I smiled gently up at him. "Since you asked so nicely..." I stopped talking as he began to lean towards me. He tilted my head up gently by my chin, his hand warm against my face. His lips touched mine gently, moving softly against mine in a soft kiss._**

**_He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine._**

**_"I could fall for a man like you Shawn Micheals." I said, sighing._**

**_"Then don't fight it." He grinned at me and kissed me again._**

**_Well there's my first try at a real one shot. It's not really a song fic but the idea came from a song. -That Song in my head by Jullian Hough._**


End file.
